Systems are already known allowing a person to customize packaging, for example the packaging of a gift for a loved one.
Such customization can be done with text, images, etc., which are downloaded from a computer system of the user to a server, the server being associated with printer equipment in order to print the text or image on an element of the packaging (paper, cardboard, plastic sleeve, etc.).
To that end, the client (the person giving the gift) accesses a dedicated website and can interact with the latter to customize the packaging (for example by entering text or downloading a photo file to the server).
Technical constraints (file format, color charter or fonts, trademarks, etc.) may be imposed on the entire process.
This website cooperates with the program able to generate the file directly (for example, a PDF file) usable for direct printing using appropriate digital printing equipment.
The user can preview the PDF file before final validation. He can also receive the validated PDF file by email after having placed his order.
Methods are also known for diversifying packaging or appearances of a same commercial product manufactured on a large scale. Thus, today, beverage bottles are becoming widespread with first names on them, as well as many consumer goods with diversified visuals.